


The It Factor

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: It's a poem.





	The It Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, borrow, copy or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.
> 
> Don’t laugh, but something Jennifer Lopez said on the most recent episode of _World of Dance_ inspired this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She has _it_  
He has _it_  
They have _it_  
What is _it_?  
There’s always talk about the _It Factor_  
But no one can define what it is  
Here’s a thought  
 _It_ is love  
Love for a person, a place, an idea  
 _It_ is passion  
Passion for someone, something that brings you joy, that makes you feel alive  
 _It_ is whatever give you purpose in life  
 _It_ is whatever makes you shine  
 _It_ is everything and nothing at all  
 _It_ is you

-30-


End file.
